


You Know We Love You, Right?

by samsgirly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean being a dick, Fluff, Happy Ending, Sam being protective, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsgirly/pseuds/samsgirly
Summary: Sam stands up for you when Dean is a dick to you. One night, you find out why Dean doesn't want you hunting all the time.





	You Know We Love You, Right?

It happened again, and like all the times before Dean was yelling at you for it. You'd put yourself on the line when your brothers were being held against the wall. You'd snuck out of your hiding spot that Dean and Sam had chosen for you and hit the ghost with the iron rod Dean had dropped when he was pushed against the wall.  
"(Y/N) we're going to quit taking you on hunts if you can't follow simple instructions!" Dean yelled at you when you three entered the bunker.  
"Dean, I think you hit your head a little too hard back there, because you're not remembering what happened. Casper the not so friendly ghost had you two pinned up against a wall and could have hurt you!" you yelled back at Dean as you dropped your bag from your shoulder to the ground.  
"Will you two just quit, you fight like cats and dogs." Sam mumbled.  
"I'm just trying to keep short stack here safe." Dean argued.  
"Dean I've said it once and I'll say it again, I'm not that short! And I was perfectly safe, the ghost didn't even see me." you yelled back to Dean.  
"(Y/N), look I'm just trying to keep you safe, okay?" Dean said again.  
"I don't need you to keep me safe okay!" you yelled back.  
"Fine, then next hunt I'll just leave you alone!" Dean yelled.  
"Good!" you yelled before stopping away.  
"Um no," Sam said pushing you back towards the room you were just in, "we're working this out, well you two are."  
"I have nothing to say to him." you said.  
"Yeah, and she's just being childish." Dean said  
"Dean! Okay look," Sam said pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose, "Dean, you need to quit being a dick to (Y/N)." "Ha!" you said jumping up from your seat earning a scolding from both Sam and Dean.  
"(Y/N) you need to quit being a... a-" Sam tried to find the words to say to you.  
"A teenage horror monster?" Dean butted in.  
"That's it!" you said lunging at Dean.  
unfortunately Sam stuck his arm out just before you could reach Dean, "(Y/N), calm down! Dean, you need to stop."  
"I'll calm down when Deano here stops being a dick to me!" you yelled at both Sam and Dean.  
"And I'll stop when she quits being a brat." Dean said earning another ice cold glare from you.  
" You know what screw this. I'm going to my room. And Dean," you said turning to look at him, "don't come knocking on my door. Sam if you need me use our knock." and with that said you walked away.  
When you got to your room you wanted to breakdown and just let all the emotions that you'd kept in during the fight go. Instead you walked over to the bathroom you had in your room and started the water for a shower. Getting in you felt the water wash away everything, the tension in your body, the grim and grit you'd gained from the hunt, and the large amount of blood that you were covered in. After spending about twenty minutes in the shower you finally came out, and got dressed in one of Sam's flannels that was far too big for you and a pair of shorts. You sat on the bed reaching for the remote, but you heard Sam and Dean's voices from the kitchen. It sounded like they were yelling, so naturally you had to snoop. You snuck out of your room and came close to the kitchen, but not close enough where the boys could see you.  
"Dean you can't keep her from hunting, she's grown up with everyone she's ever known hunting. We can't keep it from her." Sam said keeping his voice at a loud whisper.  
"Sammy you don't think I know that? It's just... Sammy she hasn't died yet, and if I can help it she won't die by some supernatural crap. So no I know I can't keep her from hunting I just want to keep her from hunting, but if I can keep her from getting killed then I'll do anything it takes." Dean said his voice breaking.  
"Yeah Dean, I don't want her to die either, but you can't keep yelling at her and picking fights with her." Sam said again.  
"Yeah I know, but I just want to keep her safe Sammy, I can't see her die." Dean said.  
With Dean saying that you crept out from your hiding spot and walked into the kitchen, "thought we promised no chick flick moments." you said, although it was quiet because of the tears you'd let fall when you listened to Dean and Sam.  
Dean pulled you into a hug and rested his chin on your head, "(Y/N) you know we love you, right?"  
"Yeah, I know" you said which was mostly muffled by his chest.  
"Good." Dean said.


End file.
